


The Darkness Within

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, can't believe thats cannon now, dark sides mention, how do i tag this??, it follows right after the new video, seriously how am I supposed to tag this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: PattonxVirgil (Moxiety)AU: NoneWarnings: Spoilers for “Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts”Requested By: No OnePrompt #2: “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.”





	The Darkness Within

* * *

Thomas sighed as Roman sank out, shaking his head lightly at the creative sides dramatics. He glanced over to see Virgil still standing there, seeming upset. “Virgil? You okay buddy?”

Virgil snaps out of his thoughts, “huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I-I just... I’m a little,” he waves his hand a bit, “disappointed in myself. I thought that I would be able to protect you from them.”

“The dark sides?” Thomas is confused, he thought all of this had been resolved.

“The others,” he insists, “I- I thought. I thought I know how to handle them.”

Ah, he’s just worried. “Oh, I think we’re all trying to figure them out for now. It’ll take some time to figure everything out.” 

“Yeah, but I should know better,” the anxious side insists.

Now Thomas is more confused. “It’s that kind of unfair? Why should you be held to a different standard than any other side?”

There’s a pause. “Because I was one of them.”

Oh.

They stare at each other for a second before Virgil shrugs as if saying ‘what can you do?’ Then he’s gone, and Thomas feels even more lost.

* * *

Patton was surprised to see Virgil standing in the living room when he returned from the kitchen with a snack. “Virgil?” The other side didn’t move. It seemed like he hadn’t even heard Patton.

He set down the tiny stack of cookie on the coffee table and moved closer to Virgil. “You okay Virgie?”

When Patton’s hand made contact with his shoulder, his head snapped up to look at the fatherly side. “Oh no!  **Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.** ”

“He hates me Patton.”

“Who hates you Virge?” He didn’t answer and Patton just sighed sadly and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s all gonna be okay. Just breathe for me, okay?”

The anxious side shook his head, “it’s not okay Pat! He hates me now!”

“No one hates you Virgil. I promise, no one hates you.”

Virgil pulled away from the hug, “no, I told him and now he hates me!”

“Okay, we need to calm down okay? Let’s just breathe together, okay?” The other side nodded and let Patton leading him through his breathing exercise. After a while, he finally seemed calm enough to have a conversation, but he was definitely far from okay. “Can you tell me what’s going on now?”

“I- he-“

“Take your time, it’s okay.”

Virgil nodded. “I know. I just... I told Thomas I used to be... one of them...” He sighed as Patton held his hands. “You’ve seen how he reacts to the others. And he’s only met Deceit and Remus! And now I’ve told him that I was one of them and he’s gonna hate me.”

“Oh, Virgie. He doesn’t hate you, I promise. He’s probably confused, maybe surprised or shocked, but he doesn’t hate you. You’ve worked so hard and come such a long way since then.” He pulled the others hands to his lips and gave his knuckles a soft kiss; pulling a soft smiled out of Virgil. “Plus, as you said, you used to be one of them! You’re not anymore, and that’s more important than the fact that you were to begin with.”

“Are you sure?”

Patton grinned, “I’m his heart! I would hope I know how Thomas feels! And if we need to, we can ask Logan what he thinks.”

“No, I believe you.” He smiled softly, “thank you for reassuring me Pat.”

Patton giggled as he kissed both his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. “Always Virgie! I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *


End file.
